Problem: Stephanie has 15 lemons for every 5 kiwis. Write the ratio of lemons to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $15:5$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $15 \text{ to } 5$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{15}{5}=3$ Therefore, $3$ is the ratio of lemons to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.